


My Mortal Enemy

by RigorMorton



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batfleck - Freeform, Ben Affleck's Batman, Boys Kissing, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Lovers, Fist Fights, Jared Leto's Joker, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Reluctant Batman, hero/villain relationship, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman finds himself in a sticky situation after confronting two armed criminals in a dark alley.</p><p>His greatest enemy, the Joker saves his life, much to his surprise.</p><p>Now the clown prince of crime wants a favor in return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mortal Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I haven't noticed anyone pairing Affleck's Batman with Leto's Joker yet. This had to be done. This is kind of a prequel to my other fic, Crushing On The Enemy. Joker mentions he's made out with the Bat before, so this is what he's referring to.

In spite of his rubber armor, Bruce is still finding this rain seriously irksome. It's pouring, and not only does it effect his hearing ability but his vision as well. Considering he's fighting two armed men in a dark alleyway, this could be a problem. 

A quick, swift sucker punch had one of the men knocked out cold on the ground, but the other one was tough as nails. He's smaller than Bruce but his martial art skills are impressive. Definitely no amateur.

Bruce had already suffered a kicked to the chest, knocking him to the brick wall, and if it weren't for that thick rubber in his mask, he'd have joined the other man on the ground.

Now the two are throwing punches and kicks all while trying to look for the two guns that were lost during the fighting, in a dark alley, in the pouring rain. Not an easy task.

Bruce's eyes dart in every direction, trying desperately to spot one of the weapons. This guy puts up a tough fight and will not be easy to take down. He also does not share the same moral code as Batman. If he gets a hold of those guns first, that will not end well.

As both men move around with every punch and kick, Bruce steps on something hard in a small puddle his foot ended up in. He manages to get in a good swift kick, that pushes the other man to the ground and far enough away to give him a few seconds to grab that gun.

The Bat drops to his knees and reaches his hand into the muddled water, but before he can grasp whatever it was, he feels cold metal against the side of his cheek, along with a click. Apparently, he kicked the other man in the direction of the other gun… Bummer.

Almost his entire body is covered in bulletproof material, except of course, his mouth, and a portion of his jaw, which is exactly where the gun is. 

"Go ahead." The other man smirks. "I want you to. Go ahead, reach for the gun, Bat. I dare you."

Now he has two options. He can reach for the gun and hope for the best, or he can shoot for a quick hit to the other man's arm and hope he's quick enough.

Bruce lets out a heavy sigh, and decides to try and knock the gun out of his hand before he can pull the trigger, but before he gets the chance, a loud pop startles him and he sees the other man fall to the ground with a thud.

Confused, he turns around and sees a figure staring down at him. A man wearing a purple trench coat and a hat. He shot the guy… he saved him, but who? And why?

The mystery man in the trench coat takes a step closer and looks down at Bruce, taking off his hat, grinning ear to ear - his silver teeth glimmering even through the dark. "Batsy…we have got to stop meeting like this.

"Joker?" Bruce can't believe it. His mortal enemy just saved his life.

"Yours truly." He stretches his arms out in a tada motion, before taking a bow.

"You saved my life." Why? What are you up to?"

Joker puts his hand to his heart and gasps. "Me…up to something? No, no, no." He wags his finger. "Not this time Batsy. Although I do have an ulterior motive, but it's not to kill you myself."

Bruce scoffs. He's not sure what to think. Joker doesn't do anything unless it helps himself. He must be up to no good.

"Batsy… You seem to have this notion that I want you dead." He extends his arm out, to help the Bat up to his feet. 

Bruce takes hold and gets up off the ground. "Don't you?" 

"No!" Exclaims Joker. "I don't want you dead. No, no, no, Batsy. I know that you've foiled almost every plan of mine, which does start to get annoying, but let's face it.." He takes another step, almost chest to chest with the winged vigilante, and places his hands on the side of his face. "Without you, I would cease to exist. You keep me on my toes. You make me a better man. Joker is nothing without his Bat."

Bruce looks down his nose at the smaller, green haired man. He's always known of Joker's infatuation with him, but never really thought of it as sexual. But as he looks into his enemy's eyes, he can almost see himself in them. He can't explain the look Joker is giving him, but he knows there's something behind it.

"I'm still waiting for my thank you. If it weren't for me, you'd be lying face down in that puddle with a hole in your head."

"You don't know that for sure." Bruce scoffs. "I could've knocked it out of his hand first. I'm pretty quick you know." 

Joker belts out his famous cackle. "Yeah… Sure. Okay." He shrugs. So does this mean no hug?"

Bruce doesn't answer. He just looks at Joker with a cold stare, feeling unamused. 

Joker pushes the Bat back till he's up against the wall. He's got the gun, so at this moment, he's the one in control. He tilts his head sideways, studying Batman's expression. One side of his lip curls into a smirk. "Why so serious?" He takes another step closer, leaning his body against his Batsy's. "Don't you ever have any fun? Someone should teach you to lighten up a bit."

Joker's so close to him, that their noses almost touch. Bruce feels a knot in his stomach now. Nobody rattles his nerves like Joker does. He never knows what to expect. Joker is so reckless and unpredictable. What's he gonna do this time?

"Well, Batsy… I did just kill for you, and I ask for so little in return. Something small and simple, well…at least compared to what I could ask."

Bruce lets out a loud sigh through his nose. "What do you want, Joker?"

"Oh… Just…a kiss." Joker's eyes widen as he says it.

"What?" Bruce's mouth falls open. This can't really be happening. It's too ludicrous. "You're joking, right?"

Joker looks at him with all seriousness. "Do I look like I'm Joking?"

Bruce doesn't know what to say. For once he's speechless. Joker really does have a thing for him. Suspicion is one thing, but confirmation is another.

"Come on, Batsy. Just one little kiss. Be a good sport and humor me. It's kind of a small favor when you think about it. Who knows. I might be so grateful, that I take a whole week off from reeking havoc on this city." 

Bruce squints his eyes and grits his teeth. He has half a mind to sucker punch the guy for that, but he resists, unclenching his fist and leaning his head back. 

"Oh come on, Batsy. See, you're just so good all the time and probably DYING to do something crazy. I for one, am so CRAZY and dying to do something good.

"Do what you must, but don't expect me to reciprocate." Bruce replies.pp0

"Well, that won't be as much fun, but..don't mind if I do." Joker's only five-eight. Much shorter than the six-four Bat. He stands up on his tiptoes, placing a hand on Bat's shoulder.

Tilting his head, Joker's tongue darts out and swipes across Batsy's lips, giving him just a taste of his precious Bat.

If Bruce's head moved any farther back against that brick wall, it would break right through it. 

Joker's lips find their way to Batsy's and press gently against them. The feeling is so surreal. He's kissing the object of his obsession. It's not something he ever thought would actually happen.

Bruce relaxes just a tad. Joker's lips are soft and his touch is surprisingly gentle. He keeps thinking about Jokers words… That he is so good all the time. Always trying his best to uphold his moral code. He lives, eats and breaths for the city of Gotham. Maybe allowing himself to relax would be good for a change and potentially beneficial to the city.

Another sigh leaves Bruce, and he relaxes his body. His lips loosen, opening just a tad…an invite if you will.

Joker doesn't hesitate. His tongue slides right in with ease, accepting the Bat's invitation inside. A breathy moan escapes him when his tongue touches Batsy's.   
He keeps a gentle pace, lightly running his tongue along Batsy's, until of course he feels a rubber gloved hand on the side of his face. 

Joker immediately pulls away, shock in his eyes. The Bat likes it… The Bat is kissing back. 

Bruce feels his heart beating faster. The rain beating harshly in down on him is the only thing keeping him in reality. 

The villain and the vigilante are at a stand still for a moment. Both looking into the other's eyes. 

Joker feel's like he'll explode if he doesn't taste Batman once more. He dives back in, their lips crashing together roughly. Their teeth clank together and Bruce finds his back pressed tighter against the wall as Joker's tongue makes love to his mouth.

It's fast and rough…animalistic. Both men are practically growling, with lust. Their mouths opening so wide for each other, that rain water makes its way in, but neither one cares. They're too needy…too hungry for each other.

There's just something so hot about it for Bruce. Making out with his greatest rival - Gotham's most notorious criminal - the man he took an oath to bring to justice. It's exhilarating. He feels alive in a way he never has before. He doesn't want it to end, but he knows it has to.

Bruce's lips leave Joker's and move down to his jawline, nibbling and ghosting kisses all along the bottom, eliciting a loud moan from the Joker.

Joker clasps tightly to his Batsy, burying his face in the crook of his neck, as Batman's lips move down to his exposed collarbone. 

The clown prince of crime isn't used to receiving much affection. It's quite nice, especially from the one person he wants it from the most.

As much as he wants to continue this further, Joker believes in going out on a high note. Always leave them wanting more.

He takes a step back, breaking free of the Batman's lips, placing his hands on the breastplate of the bat suit. "Well, Batsy…this has been very pleasant, but I must be going now." He places his hat back on his head and slips his gun in his coat pocket. "Thank you for the lovely time. I just may take two weeks off now." He winks tilting the brim of his hat down, and starts to walk away, beaming from ear to ear.

Bruce stands still in the rain, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "What the hell just happened?" He mutters to himself. There's so many thoughts going through his head, he can't keep track.

After the Joker disappears around the corner, Bruce leans his head back against the wall, releasing a long, heavy sigh, and questioning his sanity. He just made out with his arch enemy. Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this guys, and I hope to see more fics with these two.


End file.
